We studied human T cell activation and regulation in the system of continued cultured T cells that responded to a mitogenic factor or T cell growth factor. These were from supernates of phytohemagglutinin-stimulated lymphocytes. Conconavalin A, alloantigens, and soluble antigens were also studied for their ability to induce factor production. The cultured T cells maintained cytotoxicity after mixed lymphocyte culture and mixed lymphocyte tumor interaction CTC maintained other functions as well. Plans are to derive T cells reactive specifically with tumor-associated antigens in acute myoloblastic leukemia, breast cancer and lung cancer.